


His daughter

by Kats1997



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Fluff, Mycroft's daughter is nothing like him, Niece, Sadness, Self Harm, Sherlock is the best uncle ever, flash backs, mycroft has a daughter?, shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has a daughter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gwendolyn: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=138966630

John walked into the building that housed his old flat, he was about to go upstairs to see Sherlock when Mrs.Hudson came out

"He's not there John."

"Where is he?"

"He ran out the door after he got a text saying he'll be back with in the hour."

"That's unlike him."

"How so?" chuckled Mrs.Hudson

"That he told you when he'd be back."

Mrs.Hudson and John shared a laugh, Sherlock opened the door and in walked him with a young girl

"Hello John, Mrs.Hudson you remember my niece Gwendolyn."

"Hello Dear."

"Ello Mrs.Hudson." she said her words somewhat slurring

"Oh...dear..." sighed Mrs.Hudson "Did you go to a party?"

"That she did, and she is drunk." said Sherlock "Could you be so kind as to make her some herbal tea to walk up."

Mrs.Hudson nodded and walked out, Sherlock motioned for Gwendolyn to go up the stairs and for John to follow.

"You have niece?"

"Yes." 

"And she is Mycroft's?"

"Yes."

"And she got drunk?"

"She is more like her mother than my brother...but she is a light weight like him."

"Uncle Sherlock..." she slurred

"Yes Gwendolyn?"

"Don't tell father (hic) he'll be bloody mad..."

"That is why you called me did you not?"

"Yes."

"Then it settled you will stay here until you sobered up and then I will send you on your way."

"Thank (hic) you."

"Gwendolyn may I ask you something?" said Sherlock

"You just did."

Sherlock smirked at that

"I am trying to understand why you would go to one of those parties in the first place little alone get drunk." said Sherlock as Mrs.Hudson handed Gwendolyn her tea "From what I have been getting from you, you are going through your rebel faze or better yet I want attention faze am I not correct?"

Gwendolyn looked away down at the ground biting her lip

"Yes." she squeaked out

"Then what is the matter Gwendolyn, you do get attention if not from me, then from the school, or Mrs.Hudson, and even the media."

"Sherlock you forgot Mycroft." said John

Then it hit Sherlock

"Once again John you are brilliant...is that it Gwendolyn has your father and my brother not paying attention to you?"

She looked up tears in her bright green eyes

"I really messed up Uncle Sherlock." she said a tear rolling down her face

"We all make mistakes." said John

"Not Holmes they do not!" she said 

"You drank, yes, you party, yes?" said Sherlock earning a nod "We all have done it Gwendolyn do not fret understood?"

"Yes."

"Good, how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good, I have a case you may leave as you will but I recommend you do not stay long due to the fact your father may track you."

She nodded and grabbed her backpack

"Thank you again Uncle Sherlock, Dr, Mrs Hudson good day." she said before leaving


	2. Chapter 2

Gwendolyn came home after leaving her uncles to find the house empty, her father was never here, she was always on her own for dinner, for homework sense the day she could walk and talk then her father got ride of her nanny. Gwendolyn dropped her bed onto the floor by the door to hang up her things before starting on her homework, she was at the top of her class graduation two years early but it still wasn't enough to catch her fathers eye. She tried every thing to do so but nothing worked not even getting drunk at a party that she wasn't invited to and didn't know anyone.She just couldn't take it anymore...stop the pain...need to stop the pain. She got up and walked into her room, she looked around it touching walls and things as she went old memories coming and fading as she went onto the next item. She walked into the bathroom, she turned on the water to fill up the bathtub before going into her room and sitting down at her desk to write her note.

_Dear father,_

_I couldn't take it anymore, I'm sorry, it was to much to be alone and compete with your work_

_~Your daughter_

_Gwendolyn Violet Holmes_

I left it on the desk knowing it would be found due to the fact him calling the police and them calling Uncle Sherlock, he would find it...when I was over today I hide a letter I wrote to him in the couch it is bound to be find by him or someone else. I walked into the bathroom to find the tub filled. I grabbed a bottle of aspirins from the medicine cabinet as well as one of my father's razors for his shaver. I slide into the ice cold water, before downing the whole bottle of pills and then cutting my wrist so they could not patch them up easily. The more blood I lost the more time past the more the pills kicked in, I began to slip into the water more and more...sleepy...so sleepy...goodbye....

"Gwendolyn, I am home!" called my father's voice

Goodbye father...I thought as I sank deeper into the water my eyes closed as my vision blurred out...I could not move anymore my body was shutting down...I heard footsteps coming into my room...I heard them start towards the bathroom...hearing was the last thing to go...

"GWENDOLYN!" he shouted was the last thing I heard...goodbye

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I began to wake up...wait wake up?! No I should be dead! I blinked a few times to find myself in the hospital...no...no! I heard the door open and quickly shut my eyes

"It's just me and John not your father."

I opened them to find my Uncle and John

"Hello." I rasped out only to cough 

"You still might have water in your lungs." said John before handing me a cup of water

I nodded to thank him

"We need to talk about this Gwendolyn." said my Uncle "If not with me then with your father which one would you prefer?"

"You." I said

Sherlock nodded

"Well lets start off with why?"

"Why don't you deduce it?" I mocked

Sherlock sighed

"Gwendolyn...please."

I sighed

"I needed to end the pain, I couldn't take being home alone anymore, father doesn't care about me." I stated

"My brother has a weird way of showing he cares Gwendolyn, he pushes away his loved ones to protect them."

"Still doesn't make it right, I say I love you, I try to hug him he doesn't do anything back!"

My head snapped towards the door as it opened for me to see my upset blood covered father

"Gwendolyn." he sighed and then hugged me close to him before pulling me away and then yelled "Why would you do such a thing!?"

I didn't answer

"Answer me!" he shouted

"Mycroft-" began John

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" I shouted finally "YOU WOULDN'T MISS ME!"

My father let go of me and stumbled back in shock somewhat before picking up his jacket and leaving, I looked at my Uncle

"See...he doesn't care." I said before I began to cry

Sherlock sighed and pulled her into a side hug, Sherlock always had a soft spot of Gwendolyn 

"I'll go talk to Mycroft yeah?" said John before walking out of the room

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock walked in, to find John checking her over to make sure her wounds we're healing

"You have another guest." he said before moving out of the way for a red head woman running into the room Mycroft right behind her 

"Violet leave!" he hissed "This does not concern you."

"Of course it does! She is my daughter as well!" she snapped at Mycroft

"I did not realize you we're married." said John looking at Mycroft

"We're not." said Mycroft and Violet at the same time

"Oh Gwen lonely are you alright?"

"What are you doing here mother?" I said

"Well I heard from the news that you had an accident, which clearly was not one! Myc why would you let this happen!"

"My name is Mycroft you should know it by now sense you scream it so much!" he shouted back

"YOU still should have seen this coming! You have deduction skills!" she shouted back

"STOP IT!" screamed Gwendolyn

Mycroft and Violet looked at her 

"Gwen hon-"

"Don't Gwen honey me, if you and father are going to fight you can leave!" she hissed "You can not be in a room together sense I was 2 years old, and I hate it, so leave! BOTH OF YOU!"

"21 hours of labor with you and this is what I get." with that Voilet stormed out

"Gwendolyn I-"

"Leave father...please."

Mycroft nodded and walked out

"Are you alright?" asked John handing Gwendolyn a tissue to dry her tears

"I guess."

"I am very sorry about that Gwendolyn."

She nodded "I wish to get some sleep now."

John nodded and motioned Sherlock to leave before shutting off the light and shutting the door, Gwendolyn cried herself to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilet: http://www.polyvore.com/modcloth_boho_wrapped/thing?context_id=137076679&context_type=collection&id=113639436


	5. Chapter 5

Gwendolyn eyes fluttered open when she felt someone holding her close and stroking her hair...she looked up to find her father in her hospital bed dressed down from his normal suit watching the telly.

"Father...?"

"How are you feeling Gwendolyn?" he answered looking me over "You look a bit paler then usual."

"I told you to leave."

"That was yesterday, I did go home and freshen up I am back, your uncle and Dr Watson went home for much needed rest and freshen up."

"Mother?"

Father sighed at that

"Left for america did she?" I sighed

"It does not matter Gwendolyn...she was just creating more drama for you, all you need to worry about is getting better."

I sighed and snuggled into my father....I haven't seen this side of him sense I was younger and still learning important things from him, I loved it...

"Aren't you worried about pictures being takening of you not in your suit...or you cuddling me?"

"No, again right now all it matters is you."

I my arms wrapped around his neck

"That's all I wanted Father..." 

"Gwendolyn..." called someone

Then everything got fuzzy no it was a dream...a bloody dream. I opened my eyes to find my Father sitting in a chair on his phone suit and all

"Ah your up." he said "The media found out about you..."

"And...so what?"

"So I hope your happy."

I bit my lip and began to try and blink away my tears

"Gwendolyn wha-"

"You love your work and reputation! YOU LOVE IT MORE THAN ME!"

"Gwendolyn that is not-"

"I WANT UNCLE SHERLOCK!" I cried and let the tears fall 

"He is not here so stop this crying this instant." hissed my father

It only made me cry more, I quickly turned away from him bearing my face into the pillow crying into it

"Gwendolyn what is the matter with you lately."

"You don't love me." I cried into the pillow more

"Nonsense you are my child, of course I do."

"Then say it."

"I..."

"See you can't even say it!" I hissed at him

He took a deep breath

"I love you...I love you more then you could even know Gwendolyn." he said "You are my only child, my little girl yes I love you, I love you to pieces and it hurt me deeply to come home to find you, bleeding out unresponsive to me, I was a wreck when the medics found me with you...I did not change my shirt due to how worried I was about you, I had no idea I looked like a mad man until your Uncle opened his mouth."

I looked at him

"Need I go on?"

I shook my head no

"May I have a hug father?" I asked

Mycroft nodded 

"I would like that very much."

I snuggled into his chest closely

"Do not tell your Uncle about this or I will never live it down." he whispered in my ear with a smirk pulling at his lips making me giggle

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I answered

He smiled down at me

"Now would do you say to a game of chess?"

"I'd like that."

Mycroft nodded and reached into a bag he brought with him before setting up the game and beginning to play with his little girl


End file.
